


Panic

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: Prompt: Just keep your eyes on me.In which Asahi gets hurt in an obstacle-course.





	

**.**

**Prompt: Keep your eyes on me.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

“I’m going to need your full weight here, Kageyama-kun,” Ukai’s hands were a glistening red, though his forearms and sleeves were still clean. He had his fingers gripping a first-aid kit’s gauze and the panic in his voice did nothing to calm Kageyama’s own terrified state.

Asahi was panting now, resting back on his elbows and looking up at the sky instead of down at his wound. 

“Kageyama!”

Kageyama jerked upright, stepping back automatically before coming to his senses and walking around to Asahi’s other side. Ukai looked at him, pressing down on the wound to stop it’s bleeding, “Hold him down for me.”

“Hold him - ?”

Asahi spasmed with pain when Ukai’s hands pressed even harder and he almost rolled them both off of the hill they were sitting on. Ukai forced a hand out to balance himself, gritting his teeth, “Put your weight on him,” He shouted, and the fact that he was angry now drove Kageyama forward.

He quickly knelt and bent over, placing his arms over Asahi’s chest and pushing him down but when Ukai started to wrap something around his leg, he was almost flung off of him anyway.

“Your _full_ weight, Kageyama,” Ukai barked, “Now!”

Kageyama shifted his legs back, throwing himself onto Asahi until he was practically laying over his chest and staring down at him. Asahi’s eyes were wide open, gazing up without blinking, and his skin was horribly pale.

Suga came running back as soon as Ukai continued with what he was doing, now that Asahi was pinned with Kageyama on top, “The Ambulance is on it’s way,” He told them but Ukai just nodded; distracted. 

Kageyama stared into Asahi’s eyes, watching as they teared from the pain and he bit his lip, bringing his one free hand out from under his body and resting it in Asahi’s hair, “It’s okay,” He told him, his voice shaking. 

Asahi swallowed, focusing on him now as though he could only see him once he’d actually spoken, “Kageyama?” He sounded confused for a moment and then grunted, his body twitching beneath him but it was weaker now.

“It’s okay,” Kageyama repeated, his nose brushing against Asahi’s from how close they were, his neck was losing the strength to keep his head hovered up, “Just - keep your eyes on me, Azumane-san.”

He felt something warm touch his back and realised that it was Asahi’s arms. He was hugging him, or just holding him in place, but all that meant was that he wasn’t so badly hurt that he couldn’t move entirely, “Keep your eyes on me,” He whispered it now, watching as Asahi complied and winced when Ukai finished wrapping his wound.

“What happened?” Ukai demanded once he’d sat back, opening a bottle of water and using it to wash the blood off of his hands. His panic and anger had now gone which meant he must have stopped the bleeding.

“We - ” Kageyama faltered, the memory making him shake, “We found one of your markers in the tree and Azumane-san went to get it but - ” He stopped, biting his lip.

“Someone had left an animal trap … thing in the tree and it fell with the marker when I caught it,” Asahi finished for him, tightening his grip around Kageyama’s body, “It was going to hit Kageyama so - ” He cleared his throat, his eyelashes tickling Kageyama’s cheeks.

“So you got in the way,” Suga muttered, sitting besides Asahi’s head and rapping his knuckles against his forehead, “Idiot.”

Asahi looked affronted, “I didn’t do anything wrong,” He protested, “Kageyama would have - ”

“I know.” Suga assured him, smiling, before startling when his phone rang, “Hello? Yes! Yes, it’s in the woods, not far from the fork path. Ask someone at the course’s desk for route yellow and we’re halfway down that. Yes. Yes, past the river.”

Kageyama listened to him talking to the ambulance and felt his heartbeat begin to slow from it’s previous alarmed state. Help was on the way. 

He blinked and in his mind’s eye he remembered Asahi pushing him down and crying out when the trap cut into his leg. There had been so much blood for just one cut so he’d panicked and called for help. Ukai and Suga had come running through the trees seconds later and it was only now that he was starting to calm down. 

“Azumane-san?” He murmured and Asahi’s eyes focused on his again, “ … thank you.” Asahi smiled at him, opening his mouth to reply but Ukai interrupted whatever he was going to say.

“Kageyama, you can get off of him now,” He said and Kageyama felt a surge of warmth rush through his body at that. His cheeks burned and he scrambled off of Asahi quickly, careful not to hit his wound. When the paramedics arrived and had a look at his leg though, Asahi grabbed his hand and kept him close anyway. 

Kageyama let him, and though his cheeks were probably still red, he didn’t let go.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing drabbles on my tumblr and this was one :)
> 
> My tumblr is: [tony-in-distress](tony-in-distress.tumblr.com/)


End file.
